A West Side Story Ending
by samsam666
Summary: The title kind of gives it away. This is based on the last two episodes of "The Boiling Point" and West Side Story. It's pretty mush the last two episodes of "The Boiling Point" only different.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have an unhealthy obsession with Munro Chambers. Eclare is my life. I have no problem with this. Do you?

Story until now: Eli and Clare are an official couple, and Clare is buying tickets to Vegas Night.

I had just paid for the tickets to the Vegas Night dance, when Fitz came up to me. "Hey Edwards", he said, "It's pretty risky, investing all that cash into those tickets, when your emo boy date might not make it to the dance tonight." I hated it when he threatened Eli like that. "Look Fitz, this little feud that you and Eli have needs to end. I don't care what he did, but you need to leave him alone." Fitz's face twisted with amusement. "I would leave your girly little boyfriend alone, but thing is, he got me stuck in Simpson's office for two hours, and we both know that I had nothing to do with that stink bomb." Oh God! Fitz knew something was up. What was there to do but tell him the truth? "Look, Eli only did that to protect me. I set off the stink bomb." He glared at me and then said, "Well, looks like you owe me, or your little boyfriend is going to get it." Now I was mad. "No, I don't owe you. Anything. I'm not getting involved in this thing you guys have. Eli can take care of himself." With that I stormed off, down the hallway. When I got to my locker, I saw that Eli, Adam, and Allie were waiting there for me. Allie was making a schedule for the night. "Okay Clare, Jenna, and I are getting ready at Clare's house, and then Drew and Adam are coming over, and taking Jenna and I. Then Eli will arrive, and whisk Clare away for a romantic evening at Vegas Night." Oh Allie, what would I do without her? Eli put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He looked at me and said, "Were you aware of this plan?" He had already made me smile so many times today, that my cheeks hurt as I said, "No, but She would do it anyways." We walked out of the school and over to Eli's car.

My mom was home when Eli dropped me off. I could see her staring out of the window. She probably thought I was being delivered in a body bag or something. "Who is that boy? What kind of a car is that? Did he touch you?" Her questions probably came from some parenting book, so I stayed calm. "That boy is Elijah Goldsworthy. He drives that car because he wants to, and no mother he has not touched me." I laughed in my head when I saw the look of bewilderment on her face. "Well, then… um…. Carry on", and she went upstairs. One bridge crossed, now I had an even harder dilemma. What was I going to wear?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I saw the new Degrassi. All I can say is "What no Eli?"

I was still thinking about what I would look good in, when Allie and Jenna burst through my front door. Allie looked like she was going to explode. "Clare! I was doing some last minute shopping, and I saw something that is just so you!" Jenna was nodding like a bobble head next to her. I was still a little mad at her, but when I found out that she was pregnant, I decided that it would be better to forgive her. K.C had been an ass to both of us, so I guess we could help each other get over him if we really wanted to. Not that we wanted to. Mostly, Allie kept us together, and we wanted to be civil in her presence. Allie was just trying her best. "Clare! You are going to love this dress!" "Allie, I don't mean to be a downer, but why would you spend all that money on me?" She looked at me and faked a look of pain. "Clare! It hurts me when you think that I, of all people, would pass up a chance to buy such an adorable ensemble? Really, it's not a big deal. Just consider it your birthday, and Christmas, just a little early." She then pulled put a beautiful light blue dress. It was simple, but still amazing. "Oh, Allie, This is perfect! But its strapless and I've never worn anything like this." "Clare, with that dress and a white boa, you will quite literally knock the pants off of Eli." All I could do was blush. Every time I thought of Eli, my stomach did a backflip, and my heart skipped a beat.

After about two hours we were all ready. Allie looked amazing in hot pink, and Jenna also looked great. She was afraid she looked too pregnant, but we assured her that we looked fine. Drew and Adam rang my doorbell about a half hour later. Adam was gaping at me when I answered the door. "Oh God Adam. Do I really look that different?" He was still slightly aghast. "No! It's just that, well, you never really, well wear clothes like that." I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked down at my outfit. I was really… different for me. The dress was tight from the top to the waist and got loose from there until the bottom. It was a pretty boring dress, but that in combination with a white feather boa, false eyelashes, and heavy makeup, I looked like a regular Vanna White. Allie and Jenna followed Drew and Adam outside. "See you soon Clare," they called. Now all I had to do was wait for Eli.

I was only waiting for a few minutes when I got a text from Eli.

_I'm on my way. See you soon_

_~Eli _

Oh Eli, get here soon. I was quite literally trying to make time move with my slightly underdeveloped telekinesis when Eli opened my front door and walked into my living room. I stood up and walked over to Eli. He looked fabulous in a solid black tuxedo with a red silk shirt underneath. "Clare, I have to say, that honestly, you look stunning." I blushed again and replied, "Well I must be pretty average compared to you, Mr. Swank." Now it was his turn to blush. "Well Miss Edwards, I do believe that we have a dance to attend." I followed him out to his car, and got ready for the night of my life.

Author's note: Please please please review! It would help my writing so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update! My life, unfortunately, does not revolve around writing this story. Enough of excuses from the peanut gallery, on with the show.

The school looked amazing, with blackjack, roulette tables, poker, and so many more forms of gambling. The music was blaring through speakers, and people were dancing, singing, and being merry. Teenage hormones were so thick; you could almost smell them in the air. Eli looked at me and flashed a genuine smile. He never really smiles, just smirks that make me so mad. "Clare, would you mind waiting while I get us some punch?" Punch? I'm not even that thirsty, but before I could answer, he was gone. Oh well, chivalry may not be dead, but it was certainly bad with timing. I could see Eli waiting for a gaggle of peppy girls to finish with the punch, and even from where I stood; I could tell that he looked annoyed. Girls like that bug me a lot, it makes me sick when I think about how they sleep around, and treat others like crap. I made a mental note to tell Eli that he earned a ton of respect from me for not punching their highlights out of their hair. Before I could join him, a meaty hand pressed onto my shoulder. I turned around, and saw that it was Fitz. "What the hell do you want." He glared at me, and said "Saint Clare said the H word. Someone alert the media. But what I wanted to tell you was that your emo boyfriend needs to watch out." He looked mad. "Look, Eli didn't do anything to you as of late, and so you need to leave him alone." He looked smug. "He didn't do anything yet, but I know what you did. That stink bomb was your fault, and since I can't do anything to a lady, I figured that your pansy little boy toy is the next best thing." I noticed him take a switchblade from his pocket, and looked at Eli at the punch bowl. I ran away, and before I knew it, Eli was out of sight. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that Fitz had a knife, and that Eli was in trouble.

Author's note 2: I know it was short, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: More of the story. Review! Although the ones I have make me smile a lot. Thank you so much balseirocharmed, because I was thinking about stopping the story.

Adam was frantic. Where was Mr. Simpson when you needed him? He saw him standing by Holly J and Sav. "Mr. Simpson, Fitz has a knife, and he's looking for Eli." Simpson looked shocked, and ran out into the halls.

I was sprinting sown the corridors, hoping that I would find Eli before Fitz did. I saw Eli at last, his back turned to me. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Eli! Fitz has a knife! We need to get out of here!" He looked sad, and pale. "I know." He turned to face me, and opened his jacket. In his side was a knife.

Author's note: I made it this short on purpose. Chapter 5 will be up really really soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here it is! I wish I could have done this sooner, but life happens.

All I could remember before I fainted was Eli pulling the knife from his side, and quickly putting pressure on the wound. There was so much blood, and Eli looked so pale, that I got sick to my stomach. My vision got hazy, and then, everything was black.

I must have hit my head on the way down, because I woke up in a hospital bed. My head was throbbing, and when I reached up, I felt a bandage around my forehead. I felt horrible, but all I cared about right then was Eli. Was he alright? Before I could call for one, a nurse walked into my room. "You took quite a fall in that hallway, busted your head. Don't worry a few stiches and your back to normal. I'm sorry about your dress though, there was so much blood on it, so we had to get rid of it." How did blood get on my dress? Eli must have been holding me after I fell. Even after he had been stabbed, Eli cared enough about me to walk through his pain and hold me when I had only fainted. It was then that I realized that I loved Elijah Goldsworthy with all my heart.

"Excuse me, miss, could you tell me what happened to Elijah Goldsworthy?" The nurse turned to look at me. "Well, kid, he definitely likes you. When the paramedics got to the school, they could barely pry him off you. He had already lost so much blood, he was about to lose consciousness." I gasped. He could have died. "Is he…um alright?" The nurse looked at the floor. "Like I said, he had already lost so much blood, we were lucky we got to him when we did. He's still out, but since you'll be out of here soon, you can see him by tomorrow." I let out the breath I had been holding in. Eli was still alive, and I could see him soon. Suddenly, things were starting to look up.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited sixth chapter ;)

_One Week Later_

I was finally out of the hospital, but my mother had insisted that I stayed in bed for a few days before she let me go out to see Eli. On the day she set me free, I picked out the cutest outfit that I owned; a black V-neck sweater, navy blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. I was about to take my bike, when my Dad stopped me. "Clare, I know this is hard for you, and that you want to get to the hospital as soon as possible, but would you consider staying away from this boy. He DID get himself stabbed; you don't know what kind of trouble he could get into." His words stung. "Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but I love him, and I will stay with him, no matter what trouble he gets into." I quickly walked to my bike and rode off.

When I got to the hospital, I was still pretty mad at my dad. How could he say that? Eli was the victim in this situation. Sure he had set Fitz off, but he was just trying to protect me. If anyone deserved to be stabbed, it was me.

The nurses led me to Eli's room, but warned me that he had been pretty moody since he woke up. When I got to the door his back was to me. His side rose and fell in a hectic way, telling me that he was only barely sleeping. I got to his bed, and pulled up a chair. He probably needed his rest, and I didn't want to deprive him of that. Soon, he fell into what I hoped was a deep sleep. After around twenty minutes, he rolled onto his back, his eyes fluttering open. "Clare, what are you doing here?" I didn't answer right away; I just needed to look at his face for a while longer. He was still so pale, and his eyes lost their usual glow. "Eli, I need to tell you something. I am so sorry that I put you through this, it's my fault, I told Fitz about the stink bomb." I was starting to cry when he took my hand in his. "Clare, Fitz is a psycho who would have done this to me sooner or later, you telling the truth was an extremely brave thing to do." A tear fell down my cheek, and when he lifted his arm to wipe it away, I couldn't help but to cry even more. He smirked at me, and I just about had a breakdown. Lying before me was the love of my life, and he could have died. He cared about my safety above his own, even took a knife for me. I don't know if I could have done the same. It was then that I realized that our relationship was not Romeo and Juliet, Tony and Maria, or any other tragic couple. We were Eli and Clare, nothing could change that.

Final Author's Note: There it is; the ending of another story. If there are any suggestions for a new one PM me.


End file.
